Pendragon High School
by Amanda Yates
Summary: A boys over flowers adaptation of Merlin, fem Merlin, rich pratty Arthur and a high school, need I say more? OOC ness and way too much drama, be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is as you can see one of my newest projects.**

**I've been seeing the Korean drama Boys Over Flowers for some time now and the lead characters make me wonder how it would pan out were it Arthur and Merlin. **

**For those of you who haven't watched the drama I recommend you all do because it's a laugh, it's got an equal amount of hilarity, angst and grandeur sewn into one and it's guaranteed to take your breaths away.**

**So let me do a character introduction, for now, the names in the brackets are those of the BOF universe, **

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, just a spice of plagiarism.**

**Arthur Pendragon (Gu Jun Pyo) Rich, smart, handsome, Arthur Pendragon is a nineteen year old who has it all and knows it too. He had a hard, cold and sometimes cruel personality but on the inside he's just a lonely person who wants to be loved.**

**Merlin Emrys ( Geum Jan Di) Bright, kind and a bit naïve Merlin Emrys may not be born with all the riches in the world but knows the value of hard earned work, real happiness and the love and comfort of having a family, so when there comes an offer to study at the illustrious Pendragon High school she refuses not willing to be an oddball among the top aristocrats of the country, but as fate would have it she relents and that's the beginning of the long story.**

**Mordred Parker (Ji Hoo) called as Drake by his close friends is a member of the F4 (fabulous four) and Arthur's friend since kinder garden. He is noble, kind, tolerant and broody, the exact opposite of Arthur. He loves Gwen Leodegrance and chases after her but when Gwen does not return his affections he comes back to find himself falling for Merlin who he'd purposefully ignored in favor of Gwen, only now Arthur is utterly determined to make Merlin his and Mordred for the first time in his life finds himself wanting to be less noble and covets Merlin for himself.**

**Gwaine Ernest (So Yi Jung) Dubbed as the F4's Casanova Gwaine is a party animal and a player. He is loyal only to his F4 friends, cold and unapproachable otherwise he has a dark history and expectations that make him crumble under their weight. **

**Lancelot Du Lac(Song Woo Bin) as the final member of the F4, the young promising leader of a world famous constructions empire and also a mob boss, he's the go to guy of the F4 and is also a bit of a player.**

**Morgana Pendragon (Gu Jun Hee) – as Arthur's older sister.**

**Uther Pendragon( Miss Kang He So) as Arthur's father.**

**Igraine Pendragon as Arthur's deceased mother.**

**Hunith and Balinor Emrys as Merlin's parents.**

**Gillian Emrys as Merlin's younger brother.**

**And as you must have gathered this is a fem Merlin fic, and it will be posted on my livejournal and here on ff soon.**


	2. Pendragon High School Chapter - 1

**Chapter - 1**

_If one is a citizen of Camelot they'd know the name Pendragon Industries before they know the name of the Prime Minister. Pendragon Enterprises was founded by William Pendragon in the late nineteenth century, William who belonged to a royal family and was thrown out with a little inheritance because he was born to his father's second wife vowed to make himself known and become prominent so his family who had him thrown out without any consideration would come begging for his attention and time when he became richer than they are._

_With his tenacity and determination he first started the Pendragon Iron and Steel industry and then branched out into all other avenues of business and trading. Today, there is no place in Camelot where the Pendragon name doesn't flourish, malls, petroleum, watches, software, cruises, air planes, acknowledged worldwide as the one of the most profitable companies and bringing Camelot's economy to a front in the world it is an empire of the wealthy and ruthless businessman Uther Pendragon._

_However this story is not about the able head and CEO of the Pendragon Industries, rather it is about his son Arthur Pendragon._

Arthur was born with the proverbial golden spoon, wanting for nothing in his life he grew up under the frosty and stiff tutelage of Uther. Arthur ached for affection during his childhood but he'd never experienced the love of a mother as she died soon after having given birth to Arthur. Uther was an important and busy man who had no time for his son and when they were together Arthur would always try to be good so his father would be pleased with him but whatever he did or said the disappointment in his father's eyes whenever he laid eyes on Arthur never faded.

Morgana Pendragon, Arthur's half sister who was five years older than him was always at odds with Uther although she and Arthur had a good relationship before she left for uni. After the last female influence was gone from his life at the age of fourteen Arthur became colder and harder making problems in his school, bullying people and being a menace.

His bad behavior never seemed to make his peers or his fan girls stop adoring him however because everyone knew Arthur was a Prince in his own right and if they ever dared to question him they would be expelled out of the school which was once again owned by the Pendragon's and was one the most reputed institutions in the whole of United Kingdom.

At this renowned and honored Pendragon School though something inconceivable was happening and with no one to question the F4's authority it got worse and worse until someone had to pay too much.

Bryan Atkins was one of the scholarship students in Pendragon High who'd got himself in trouble with the F4.

His hands shook as he timidly opened the locker to find the infamous and ominous red card with a black skeleton printed on it deeming his fate.

His classmates were surrounding him all in various stages of glee at having finally found someone to victimize and he breathed in and out trying and failing to look brave as two of the boys in the group put their arms of either of his shoulders before saying "You know you wimp, you never should have messed with Arthur Pendragon."

The whole group had closed in on him now and with a yell they all began to beat him until he was prone on the ground. When they let up his nose was bleeding and he had bruises all over his body but he made himself stand up and push the two boys standing in front of him before he made a break for it and ran.

His abusers chased him down the lengthy and posh corridors of the school, his blood trail leading them straight to where he was hidden in the bathroom.

At the same time one Merlin Emrys was searching for Bryan Atkins in the school which almost looked like a vision to her plebian mind, she had a delivery to make and she had to hurry because after this she had two more deliveries to attend to. Her father owned a dry cleaning shop and she delivered the clothes to the customers regularly. However she could not help but gape in awe and wonder at the tall brick buildings and the vast grounds stretching miles and miles and at all the rich kids who were dressed in designer clothes.

She had never been to the rich part of the city in all her eighteen years of living in Camelot, as her father would always deliver the clothes himself if the customers house was in the rich part of the town. Balinor was very weary of rich people and he was very protective of her which explained why she had never had even a single boy friend in all her years in school. She could just see her father taking out his hunting gear and frightening any poor lad who was foolish enough to try anything with her.

As happy as she was about the fact that her father cared so much it was still becoming very annoying.

She was feeling like a particularly scruffy worm amongst the crowd of properly dressed girls pointing at her or giving her a rude look before passing her by, their high heels clacking on the marble floors.

She parked her bike in one of the corridors before she took of the clothes needing to be delivered and ran into yet another building still taking in the surroundings with a kind of bewilderment as if she did not understand why rich people had to be so grandeur about everything.

She stopped short, eyes bugging out in front of the cafeteria which in all honesty looked like a five star restaurant what with the chandelier lights and the buffet's and wine choices. _'Is this really a school or am I in the wrong place?'_ she asked out loud just as someone screamed.

"Listen up you all, Bryan Atkins is in the rooftop! I think he's going to jump!"

"Bryan Atkins…OH!" the name clicked and she ran up along with the rest of the student body who were also racing up the stairs.

When she reached the roof top with the rather heavy luggage in her arms she heaved great breaths for a while before she comprehended the situation happening in front of her. Bryan Atkins was there alright, but he was standing on the railings poised to jump at any minute and not a single soul in the crowd gathered stepped up to stop him.

"Oh my God, what in christ's name are you doing?" asked Merlin loudly pushing away the people standing in her way with a scowl.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" asked the boy who Merlin presumed to be Bryan.

"Hey, don't be stupid okay…just get down…I'm sure it can't be as bad as it seems" placated Merlin and in a moment of insanity she attempted humor "I mean c'mon, I carried this load all the way here for you and who is going to pay for it if you jump after all eh?"

"Bill it to my house once I'm dead."

So the student was serious about this and Merlin dropped the dry cleaning down in case she needed to pull the guy down and she surveyed her surroundings and then the boy whose face was covered in blood and understood. Bullying, oh how she hated these kinds of people, her father was right, rich people really could be the worst kind.

"Look, if you jump now you're just letting them win…you don't have to do this…you can change schools, get out of here…" tried Merlin, her brunette hair swaying in the cold wind, her eyes begging and earnest.

The boy laughed cynically saying "There's nothing for me anymore, once they target you your life is over."

"Who? Who is targeting you? I'm sure the school authorities would have something to say about this."

"Not if they own the school, the F4, once you've made an enemy of them you can never live in peace."

Merlin frowned not having heard of F4 before, surely they can't be all that mighty as the kid was making them out to be. In her school bullies were punished with suspension or worse and she'd even kicked a few of them when they'd bullied her friend Elena in middle school. Surely, this boy was over exaggerating. Well whatever it was that wasn't the priority now, she had to make him get down.

She had no time to think however when the boy jumped anyway and with a yell of 'no' she went after him barely managing to hold on to him and tipping dangerously off the railing herself.

In aggravation she looked at the people who surrounded her and screeched "Don't you all have any sense, come help me!"

Some of them looked plain irritated at her demand while some others looked hesitant but wanting to help.

She let out a huff gritting her teeth and pulling with all her strength and it wasn't enough, she was loosing her grip on the boy, "COME ON! Do you really want him to die?" she shouted desperately and some of them who had been hesitant before came forward and together they lugged the boy up and onto the floor where he closed his eyes and passed out.

After that exhausting trial Merlin wanted nothing more than to go home and forget this bizarre day but like most of her wishes thus wasn't to be granted either.

One of the rich brats in the school had taken a picture of her pulling the boy up and it was all over the internet now as Gilli showed her excitedly.

His mother and father were also rather stunned by this piece of information as she'd neglected to tell them about it when she'd come back from Pendragon High without the money for the dry cleaning.

Hunith was the first to talk after having seen the computer screen, "Oh my girl, I'm so proud of you dear, and you saved that boy's life."

Balinor was scowling at the news muttering "Rich people, always trouble those kind."

"Oh I'm sure not all of them are like that Balinor" chastised Hunith gently.

"Pa is right mom, you should see the kids at that school, no one was even bothered to stop him, and they were ready to see him die."

"Who care's about that now sis? You became famous all over Camelot in just one day…." Her twelve year old brother Gilli said with ill concealed mockery in his eyes as he stated "I'm almost proud of you."

Merlin narrowed her eyes at the little twerp before she grabbed his ears and twisted them making Gilli scream out.

"MOM! She's killing me, she's killing me! HELP!"

Hunith and Balinor laughed and left the two siblings to their infamous bickering.

The situation however was a lot worse than they had anticipated, every news channel had gotten wind of the happenings in Pendragon High and the nation rose together against Pendragon Industries.

There were protests staged by people who'd been similarly treated at Pendragon High.

"_It's a school for just the rich people….such schools should be shut down!"_

"_Their scholarship is just an excuse; they torture everyone who's not from money in that school."_

"_Pendragon and his gang are always causing havoc and no one ever questions it."_

Uther shut off the television with a sigh and an irritated eye roll.

Gaius, Uther's secretary entered looking grim as always and said "I am deeply sorry Uther, the PR department are doing their very best to make this all go away."

Uther shot Gauis an incredulous glare, "You call this as very best work Gaius? This must have never happened in the first place! How can they let Arthur's name come out in this scandal?"

Gaius looked down not having anything to say when Uther rubbed his temples and said "Give the Atkins family how much ever they want to shut them up, and find that girl who _saved_ him." Uther said the word with disdain, "She started the fire, and she should be the one to stop it."

Gaius gave a solemn nod and then left not needing Uther to elaborate as he'd had years of understanding the man's strategic actions.

Merlin and Elena were working as waiters in a fast food place and Merlin scowled as Elena gushed over how everyone was praising Merlin to be the bravest soul alive who saved the mentally disabled boy.

Merlin knew it to be a lie as she knew the boy was in perfectly good mental health granted he was being cornered and chased and felt the need to suicide but saying that he was suffering from depression prior to the incident, it was just too convenient for whoever was involved to get away with it.

"I wonder if this F4 is really as pretty as they make it out to be….Ah, I'd love to actually get to see them someday…" Elena's sing song voice was grating on Merlin's nerves.

"Are we still talking about the people who pushed the kid to think he needed to suicide?" asked Merlin crossly and Elena shut up with a petulant pout.

Percy, the owner of the small shop frowned from over the counter at the two of them and Merlin picked up the bags of trash she had to throw away and walked out.

When she was outside though she heard the clicking sounds and saw the flashes before she was surrounded by the press on all sides, _'Holy shit…what the hell do they want now?'_

And then out of nowhere a reporter asked a question that made her even more shocked than she was now.

"Miss Emrys, how do you feel about attending Pendragon High?"

"Are you going to accept Mr. Pendragon's offer to study at Pendragon High as a scholarship student?"

The questions kept on coming and Merlin grimaced and refused to answer any of them as their queries didn't make sense to her in anyway. She was not going to be attending Pendragon High, no way in hell and these people must have gone delusional if they thought that someone would offer her a place there.

She pedaled her bike harder than ever wanting nothing more than to yell at the press people to 'fuck off', being hounded by them wherever she went made her day a lot harder than usual, she had confused two deliveries and had gotten scolded by an old lady, not to mention the money she lost on her way in a hurry to escape the press.

She opened their dry cleaning stores glass doors as it was connected to their house and then entered her house shouting "Mom, I'm home!"

After dropping her jacket and stretching her shoulders she entered the hall to find a well dressed old man in a suit gazing at her with a look of amusement.

Her whole family was gathered on either side of the man looking at her and the man with various degrees of apprehension. Only Gillian was smiling from ear to ear looking at her with frank admiration which made her shudder wondering what she could have done to garner such a look from her impossible urchin of a brother.

"Uhmm, hello…" she said uncertainly to the old man whose smile widened.

"Hello Merlin, it's been a long time since I saw you last, I believe you were two then."

Merlin smiled in embarrassment like people do when someone knows who you are but you don't have a clue who they are. She looked to her parents for an explanation but her father was giving the old man an icy stare and his mother looked downright uncomfortable.

Finally, it was Gillian who broke the silence, not being able to shut his big mouth any longer he shouted "Sissss, he's from Pendragon High, they want you to attend Pendragon High as a scholarship student! Isn't that great?"

Merlin was stumped, she looked at her mother wanting for her to tell her that Gilli was lying as usual but her mother just grimaced and nodded her head proving it was the truth.

"But why though? I already go to another school!" she protested finally looking at the older man for an explanation.

Gaius' twinkle didn't disappear as he said "Yes but Mr. Pendragon wants to give you a full scholarship to attend Pendragon High as a reward for you having saved Bryan Atkins."

Merlin frowned and then drew her back up, "NO!"

Gillian looked like she'd sprouted that the anti-christ was coming, his mother looked shocked and her father looked oddly proud.

At seeing Gaius' sad countenance however she softened her voice as she said "I like how things are in my life now….I don't really belong in a school for posh people like that and I'd stick out like a sore thumb….so I'm grateful but I don't think I'm going to be attending Pendragon High."

Gaius nodded his head accepting her explanation before dropping a visiting card on the table, "If you change your mind, please call me." With that he gave Hunith a kiss on her cheek, thumped Balinor on the back and walked out of their abode.

At once Gilli started shouting "Merlin! Are you mad? Who'd give up the opportunity to go to Pendragon High?"

"Merlin, you need to think this through dear."

"Attaboy Merlin, you don't need to go to that school."

"What? Pa! Are you serious? It's the best school in Camelot!" argued Gilli.

"She'd have a lot more options for uni if she transferred to Pendragon High, she can even swim again!" Hunith said.

"It doesn't matter; I'm not sending my daughter to study with vultures of that kind, who knows what they'd do?"

"WAIT!" screamed Merlin to be heard on top of all the ruckus, seriously sometimes her family was just completely scandalous, to discuss her life as if she weren't even in the room.

"I can swim?" she asked to her mother, swimming was one of her favorite things to do in the world and she was quite good at it. She'd won some competitions in her middle school life but she had to give up on her dreams of going to the Olympics someday when she transferred schools.

"YES! YES, they have a huge pool and lots of other cool stuff, you should go sis, really you'd be the biggest idiot if you did not!" Gilli informed willing her to share in his excitement.

Merlin smiled softly at her brother ruffling his hair and saying "I don't think so Gilli, that place is not meant for people like us."

Balinor was fully supportive of her decision while her mother and Gilli constantly hounded her to reconsider her decision.

She lasted one whole week before she screeched "_FINE, I WILL GO TO BLOODY PENDRAGON HIGH!"_ after Gilli had nagged her for the thousandth time that day.

"Did I hear right?" asked Hunith with a wide smile on her face as she came into Merlin's room where Gilli was jumping up and down on her bed.

Merlin smiled back hesitantly, she can't really say no now that she knew going to the school would make her mother so happy. She nodded and then Hunith and Gilli both shouted out in joy as Merlin sat laughing at her crazy family's antics.

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people, I'm back again with this story. **

**I know many of you want me to write Trials of Arranged Marriage but it's not fair for me to concentrate on just a single project so here goes the next chapter of Pendragon High School.**

**As you guys already know, this is based on Hana Yori Dango or Boys Over Flowers k-drama, if you have not seen it then I heed you to do so because take it from me its one of the best best drama shows I have seen in my entire life, not to mention the hot Korean boys Wink wink**

**This story is only loosely based on the BOF version as I fear you'd all consider me too dramatic if I really wrote the real version as it is. **

**Please read and review folks, have a happy time reading, and all my love to my readers out there!**

* * *

The dreaded day arrived and Merlin packed her bags and set about in the rusty old red truck their family owned. Her pa was taking her to school today as it was the first day and her mom had also decided to join in.

She was understandably gloomy and her father was sitting beside her with a tight lipped frown etched on his face, obviously disappointed. Her mother though was smiling at her and fussing with her bag asking her again and again if she had everything she needed.

She idly looked out of the window watching the scenery that passed by, Pendragon School was in one of the most wealthy part of the country and every house they came across on the way looked like a mansion. Merlin wondered what wealthy people did all by themselves in such big estates and manors, as much as it was fancy all the buildings and the rich people seemed imposing and Merlin couldn't help pondering if riches like those made people really happy.

Her pa had always told her that riches did not matter and that all one needed in life to be happy was a loving family, good people around them and a humble abode. And considering their family alone her pa was very right, they were not very rich nor did they own big properties but they were a small and closely knit family and they were always always happy.

Her mother and father were really one of the most loving couple she had ever seen and she hoped to have a relationship like them in her future.

Her musings were cut short as they arrived past the tall and daunting gates of the property were the school and university was located at. Her father parked the car and then looked at her with shrewd eyes "Remember Merlin, all these rich people are nothing but trouble so keep your head down, stay out of trouble and if anyone ever does something bad to you call pa immediately."

Hunith tutted and Merlin got out after having nodded her head to show she understood to her father, inside her mind she thought _'like hell I'm running back to you like a two year old pa, I'm old enough to take care of myself.'_

Hunith gave her a swift kiss and then she was on her way, waving back to her proud mother and a disgruntled father.

After searching for the swimming pool for twenty solid minutes Merlin was frustrated, the school was huge and how was she supposed to find anything her without help. Her school only had two blocks and everything in it was so easy to find, not to mention she had Elena with her.

When she was searching through what seemed to be a walkway along a garden she heard the sound of someone playing a guitar if she guessed right. The tune was catchy and she kept humming to it as she walked not noticing that she'd walked in on the person who was playing the tune.

Her eyes widened as the boy…guy looked at her and stopped playing the guitar. _'Holy mother of…he's hot' _her mind supplied before she noticed the guy's rather cold glare and she realized she must have been ogling.

'_Ouch, not like being looked at by pesky me eh?'_

'_Well, no point in not trying to irritate him further if I already have.'_

"Ehmm, hey there, I'm Merlin, I'm new to this school and I was wondering if you knew the way to the swimming pool…"

When the boy kept quiet Merlin huffed internally _'figures, rich brat!' _ However the guy finally pointed an imperialistic finger in the other direction and Merlin rolled her eyes, not even kind enough to introduce himself like she did. Well her pa did always say rich guys were the worst.

"Thanks I guess" she mumbled before walking quickly away not comfortable in the insanely hot guy's presence. If this school was filled with such sort of rich scoundrels she wondered how she was going to survive, she was dearly missing Elena already.

* * *

All her frustration vanished when she saw the amazing swimming pool the school had, a gasp involuntarily escaped her lips, "Dear gods have mercy!"

The pool was large enough to equal a tennis court and the blue waters were like the sight of heaven to Merlin who had missed swimming deeply. She squealed as she was the only one in the room and prevented herself from dancing in delight as she laughed and said "This is so worth it!"

Meanwhile, on the other end of the property the King of the school and all its inhabitants had arrived in his private helicopter.

Arthur who was wearing aviators and a very expensive suite regarded the school with contempt before walking, intent on finding his friends and making their usual appearance.

It was easy enough to assemble them as they all appeared as soon as he texted them. Gwaine and Lance being the first to appear before a reluctant Mordred arrived, late as usual.

"How was your vacation?" asked Lance.

Arthur frowned, "It was tolerable." He did not ask his friends about how their vacations had been because it simply wasn't done and Arthur knew what they'd have been up to anyway. All of their routines were as boring as any other upper class gentlemen's were.

"Do we really have to go through this charade another year?" asked Mordred.

"Yes Drake, and you better shut up and put up with it. You keep whining every year and frankly it's getting tiresome" snapped Arthur.

Mordred scrutinized Arthur while Gwaine remarked "And what's got your knickers in a twist Princess? Vivian didn't put out enough?"

Arthur took of his shades and smirked at Gwaine, "Oh she put out plenty Gwaine."

Gwaine faltered for a second because it was well known that he'd coveted Vivian the year before but as always he mustered up a rakish grin afterwards and winked at Arthur, "Details mate, details…"

Arthur though wouldn't quit the taunting as he asked "Why? So you can go and wank to them?"

Mordred tutted and chastised "Arthur, that's enough." When Arthur turned to him with a sharp glare Mordred deadpanned making Arthur huff in mock irritation. It was a well known fact that only Mordred could talk to Arthur like that and live to see another day. No one knew why but Mordred was the closest friend to Arthur, even Gwaine and Lance knew it and didn't question it.

"Let's just go Drakey, you're horrible mood is catching up with everybody."

"Don't call me that, and don't you mean you're horrible mood?"

They kept on bickering until they reached the main doors of the school, then Arthur straightened as did Gwaine and Lance. "Ready lads?" asked Arthur his posture erect and his eyes showing a cold detachment that came with years of practice in hiding his expressions and learning to look intimidating.

Mordred despaired to see that as year by year passed Arthur only got more pro at it. Mordred sighed as he reluctantly copied his mates' stances and they walked in.

Merlin had just had a very relaxing swim and she'd come out again dressed in her uniform. It was a dark red sweater, a red striped shirt underneath, collared and all and a red and black checkered skirt that reached only upto mid thighs. It was actually pretty flaunty and Merlin didn't like it but she had no choice in the matter.

Her old school didn't do uniforms and she could throw on whatever she liked from her cupboard but the fabric of the uniform did feel wonderful and she'd made up her mind to put up with it. She could always buy some socks which reached upto her thighs.

As she was making her way up to her classroom though there was huge commotion and people in their uniforms started squealing and rushing towards the main entrance. Two girls who came running down the stairs almost toppled her off but she held on to the railing in the last minute.

The huge gathering were assembled in the main entrance in a neat circle and Merlin quickly climbed down and took a place at the back. As she was unfortunately shorter than her male classmates she had to stand on tippy toes to see what this was all about.

Four boys who were all dressed up in suites entered the hall looking for all the world like they owned the place and Merlin was struck by their charisma and power for a full moment, especially when she noticed the boy who'd shown her the way to the swimming pool that day.

Then somebody squealed the "F4" and Merlin snapped out of it remembering Bryan Atkins all at once and scowling. So there were the rich pigs who roamed the school like the fat headed bigots that they were.

Merlin was just about to turn and head right back into class when something happened that made her stand rooted to her spot.

The blond one, who appeared to be the leader of the group stopped in front of a boy, he stared at the boy with a calm glance which almost made her believe it was nothing before he said something to the boy which made the other boy cringe.

Merlin wondered what the blond could possibly have said to strike such fear into the other boy's face when she heard the blond counting.

"three…two….one" the blond guys voice was loud and intimidating.

"Lance, do you still have the juice?" the blond boy asked.

One of the brunette boys dressed up in the suite answered, "Yeah, do you want it?"

The blond guy hummed and extended his hands for the juice bottle and Merlin suddenly knew what was going to happen. Before she could shout out though the blond boy had pulled the boy's sweater aside and dumped the whole bottle onto the boy's shirt.

'_Oh my goodness, is this guy crazy? And why is everyone just standing there, do something! THIS IS WRONG!"_

She had a cuss word at the tip of her tongue but what her father said reverberated in her mind, _'all these rich people are nothing but trouble so keep your head down, stay out of trouble'. _Merlin sighed, took a deep breath and turned around, on the way to her classroom she kept saying _'It's not your business Merlin, stay out of it, stay out of it, stay out of IT!' _ She had gleaned from passerby that the boy had worn a shirt similar to Senior Arthur Pendragon, who apparently owned the school.

Merlin was immediately singled out as the 'poor girl' in her class full of the rich and elite and she settled herself into her seat not wanting to look weak amongst them. They all made snide comments about her, some behind her back but a group of particularly nasty girls made it a point to tease her all through the day.

When she was arriving at English class she sat in the farthest corner of the room and resigned herself to another class of taunts and jeers. If only she had ear phones she could plug them on and not hear or listen to their jibes.

She was almost dozing off when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Alarmed she looked up wondering if it was one of those rich hounds again when she was met by a smiling face. She was so stunned that someone in this school was smiling at her and then the girl began to talk, she was really one of the most beautiful girls Merlin had ever come across.

"Hello there, I'm Nimueh Thomson but most people call me Nim, I was wondering if this seat was taken." Nim gestured to the seat just immediate to Merlin and Merlin shook her head though she had no idea whether or not the seat was actually taken.

"Great, so are you new to the school?"

"Uh… yes.. yes I am actually, I'm Merlin Emrys by the way."

"Nice to meet you Merlin, what classes do you take?"

Merlin who was still not over the shock of a person in this place treating her like an actual human being asked "Excuse me, but why are you talking to me?"

She wanted to slap her mouth with her hands, _'don't look a gift horse in the mouth, ever heard of that Merls, really!' _but she refrained.

Nim frowned asking "Do you not like talking to me?"

"No, no" Merlin hastened to say because Nim looked like she'd been hurt and Merlin hated hurting people. "It's just that you seem like a rich girl so I just wondered…"

At that Nim laughed and said "Oh maybe so, but you know they all treat me like an oddball anyway, so I figured why not you and I join hands and be oddballs together."

Nim extended her hand with a smile and Merlin accepted her hand with a smile of her own "To being oddballs together."

* * *

When she went back home that day she was exhausted. She'd put on a brave face because she was a hard nut but she'd never had so many people behaving with hostility to her at all. Usually she was well liked among her community and she was sorely missing her old school, her classmates and Elena.

Her mom baked cookies sensing her mood with her uncanny mother's intuition and brought it into her room along with a tall glass of milk.

Merlin smiled up at her mother and her mother sighed sitting herself down on the bed.

"So, how was your first day of school?"

Merlin thought about it for a minute before deciding to be honest, "I miss my old school."

"Mhmm, now why do I think there's more reason to that sadness?"

"Mom, I'm not sad." Merlin said rolling her eyes.

"Uh huh"

"Really, it's just that the schools filled with a bunch of rich assholes and I really really hate them all."

"So you didn't get to make friends?"

"No, there's this girl called Nimueh who was pretty nice."

"See, so it's not all that horrible is it?" asked her mom with a 'see the bright side of this' smile.

And how could Merlin ever put her mother down, she smiled back and gave her mother a big bear hug, she'd be needing a lot of those in the near future.

Her father didn't ask about her day and she went back to doing her homework until her brother came knocking and like usual came rushing into her room without asking for her permission.

"What do you want brat?"

"Can't a brother visit his loving sis?" asked Gilli as he sat himself down on her bed, taking her lap top with him and booting it up.

"No" said Merlin, knowing that once Gilli lost himself in the wonderful world of internet there was no pulling him back Merlin went back to writing.

Gilli after about half an hour had passed, came and sat himself down on Merlin's table. He kept staring at her for a minute before Merlin snapped and asked "WHAT? What do you really want?"

Gilli smiled mischievously, before asking with all the excitement of a twelve year old "So did you see them sis? Did you?"

Merlin knew who he was talking about of course but decided to torment him anyway, "See who?"

"Merls!" Gilli dragged his voice, "The F4 of course!"

"Hmm" Merlin hummed, "Maybe, out of my peripheral visual field and all."

"Merlin!"

"Gilli" Merlin smirked, and her irate little brother went back to the bed and booted up the computer again.

"Oh my God, did you know one of the F4 is the grand son of the former president!"

Merlin was interested despite herself and she climbed into the bed and scooted closer to her brother. "Who?"

"Mordred Parker, the grand son of former president Lionel Parker, his family owns a major league team sis!"

"Mhmm…"

"And this is Gwaine Earnest, his family owns the Camelot National Museum, he's a talented fencer and also UNESCO's famed artist."

"Ah, atleast one of them is impressive."

"Lance du Lac, owns construction companies all over Britain and also has mob ties."

"Oooh scary…"

"And of course you must already know Arthur Pendragon right?"

Merlin hadn't gotten a good look at Arthur Pratdragon today because she was blinded by fury but seeing him on the screen of her lap top she could almost admit he was handsome. Still it was all lost on the bastardish personality of course.

"Actually I didn't get a good look at him today, what's his agenda?"

"He's the son of the CEO of Pendragon Industries, one of the top ten youngest billionaire's in Europe, and the leader of the F4."

Merlin jumped out of her bed and kicked her chair in annoyance, "Can't believe these entitled pricks."

"If you're smart at all sis, you'd bag somebody in the F4…Mordred Parker preferably…"

"Preferably eh?"

"Yeah, imagine it, we could get free tickets to world cup. Or if not Arthur Pendragon himself…"

"Control you're greed brat and get out of my room."

Gilli having tired of pestering her got out taking her lap top with him. Merlin wasn't in the mood to chase him for it; the brat would bring it back anyway.

A week passed and school proceeded on in the same manner. The F4 were still at large committing petty bullying that gnawed on Merlin's nerves. Her rich classmates still made fun of her and Nim sat with her in whichever period they had together and at lunch. She was still swimming to her hearts content which was just about the only positive point in this whole debacle.

It was a Wednesday when all the girls and boys of the school assembled to greet the F4 again, but this time something interesting or downright cruel in Merlin's opinion happened.

A girl in their class, Harriet Jones had a cake in her hands and she'd bravely blocked the mighty Pendragon's path offering it to him and saying that she loved him.

Merlin didn't know whether to laugh or cry, why oh why were these girls so attracted to the nasty guy? Merlin turned to Nim to corroborate her opinion but Nim was glaring at the duo, she couldn't tell whether it was at the girl or Pendragon.

Pendragon on the other had took one look at the cake and surprisingly pulled it out of the girls hands. Merlin was getting a really bad feeling at this and why didn't the girl run already instead of standing and smiling at the guy like he had captured the moon for her.

And then it happened and Merlin turned away, Arthur Pendragon had smacked the cake right onto Jones' face. Merlin felt a little sorry seeing as Jones was one of the girls who didn't bother Merlin in class and kept to her group of catty friends.

Still, she fumed silently at Pendragon wanting to just let loose on a thousand curse words, _'Stay out of it, stay out of it, stay out, out, out!' _Because of her rather intense mind monologue she failed to notice Nim's satisfied expression as Jones wiped her face off the cream.

She pulled on Nim's hand and they both disappeared down the corridor as Merlin couldn't help it if her fists decided to plant themselves directly in one Pendragon's face.

As fate would have it though, Merlin could not keep herself away from a conflict with Pendragon any longer than that fateful day.

Nim and Merlin were walking around the massive school property both of them indulging in an ice cream cone, they were particularly happy as they had both gotten great grades on an English paper and Nim was walking backwards offering Merlin her cone to which Merlin shook her head, she wasn't a fan of saliva exchanging no matter if Nim was a dear friend.

Nim though tripped on her next step and landed on the ground right at the heel of one Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin who was concerned for her friend asked "Nim, you okay?"

Only then did she notice that all the members of the F4 were standing right in front of them and as Nim stood up she noticed that Nim's ice cream cone had spilled into Arthur Pendragon's no doubt pricey shoes.

Nim was wringing her hands and looking really worried for herself, "I'm really very sorry Senior Pendragon, I'll buy you the same ones. Please forgive me."

Merlin let her apologize hoping against hope that the bully would leave it alone after that but her prayers were not to be answered.

"Are you as rich as me?" asked Pendragon, his voice and demeanor was so cold that it made a shiver run through Merlin's spine though he wasn't directing the question to her.

Nim stuttered and Pendragon snorted, "These shoes were made by a renowned designer in France, so how could you possibly get the same ones for me?"

"Then I'll do anything I can." Merlin frowned; Nim really didn't need to do anything except to say sorry, why was she putting herself in a position to be bullied even more? What if the guy asked her to strip or something, these rich kids wouldn't be beyond that.

"Anything you can?" asked Arthur in a condescending tone, as though he was speaking to a child.

Nim nodded her head with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Lick it clean" said Arthur calm and cold.

Merlin had to wonder if she'd ever met someone who was so cruel and so emotionally vacant as the guy standing in front of her. She hated him, she hated Arthur Pendragon and what he was doing, and she wasn't going to stand back and let this happen.

She put her hands around Nim's wrist and held her back putting herself directly in line of Pendragon's cold stare.

"C'mon there my friend, she asked sorry, be a sport about it and let it go alright?" she was trying for goofy and friendly although she wanted to be anything but friendly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at the girl, she didn't seem like a girl from an upper aristocrat family, ah a scholarship student then.

"Do you know me?"

Merlin frowned "Ehmm…no?"

"And yet you called me friend…"

Oh this guy was unbelievable; she didn't understand why she was wasting time being nice to this vermin.

She chuckled and then scratched her head for good measure, "Ah, that was my mistake, I could never have a friend who is such an asshat."

"WHAT?" there was surprise and shock in Arthur's voice and his eyes widened a fraction. Who was this stupid country bumpkin; didn't she know who he was? Didn't she know the school rules?

Gwaine leaned in then and helped him with the identity of the country urchin, "She's the girl your dad offered a scholarship to, and she saved Bryan Atkins, y'know the media dubbed her as wonder woman?"

Arthur smirked, "Ah, so you're this wonder crap they've all been talking about."

Merlin refused to show her embarrassment at the title as Arthur Pendragon gave her a once over.

"When they said wonder, I was picturing an s-line, d-cup sized woman…" Merlin balked but Arthur kept continuing giving her a pointed look, "What a complete disappointment you are…"

Merlin huffed, "Well I'm really glad to disappoint you."

"Why are you interfering? This is none of your business…" Arthur was curious about this girl despite himself; he hadn't been stood up to in a long long time.

"It makes it my business because she's my friend, you dumbass!"

Arthur tutted coming closer, "What an uncouth mouth on a lady….wonder what else that mouth of yours can do…"

Merlin narrowed her eyes disgusted with the asshole, not only was he an unmitigated bully but he was also a pervert.

"For starters, you can lick my shoes in her place, then I'll forget this ever happened and who knows if you're mouth is talented at it I might even let you"

Arthur didn't get to finish the sentence as his head turned with the force of a hand on his cheeks.

The ringing sound was reverberating as Arthur's friend's stared gob smacked at the girl's audacity.

Arthur's cheek stung as did his pride as he loomed over the girl glaring for all he was worth.

Merlin glared back not willing to back down in front of this pitiful bully.

"How dare you, you little wench, do you even know who I am and what I can do to you?" Arthur screamed completely loosing his cool with a student which hadn't ever happened; usually he was even tempered and cool as a cucumber even when he was doing something cruel to someone.

"Oh yeah, yeah I know who you are, you are an irritating bully who has no semblance of a life outside of bullying people for your own fun. You're a despicable human being." To add injury to insult Merlin dumped her ice cream cone on his pristine suit.

Then she grabbed Nim's hand tightly and dragged her away not looking back at Arthur or his friends as she walked back to the building.

"I want her dead!" screamed Arthur as Mordred stared at the girl who against all odds stood up to Arthur.

* * *

Later that night when the F4 had all convened themselves in their private club Mordred sat next to a brooding Arthur. Arthur had gone from furious, to confused, to moody and Mordred figured this would be the best time to talk to him.

"You're not going to do anything rash, are you?"

Arthur shot him a look that said _'what do you think I'm going to do exactly that'_

"Arthur, you've already been caught by the media for that Atkins incident; you really don't want to add to it, do you?"

Arthur huffed, "I can't just let it go, and she must be taught a lesson."

Mordred sighed used to failing at these battles with Arthur, when was he ever going to grow up.

"Just don't do anything that you know you will regret later." Mordred gave Arthur a meaningful look, no matter what anybody said Mordred knew Arthur was not truly heartless enough to cause the girl serious harm.

* * *

**Please read and review lots!**

**I am loving writing this story, BOF rocks!**


End file.
